


it's a funny thing

by maki_senpai



Series: RinHaru Week 2020 [6]
Category: Free!
Genre: 90 percent fluff, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arranged Marriage, Break Up, Day 7, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Getting Back Together, Inspired by Crazy Rich Asians, It's mostly Fluff don't worry, Light Angst, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Misunderstandings, Not as rich Matsuoka Rin, Rich Nanase Haruka, RinHaru Week 2020, Rinharu Week, a dash of soumako, expect some slight ooc, mostly the wedding though, theres angst for five minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:14:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28427613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maki_senpai/pseuds/maki_senpai
Summary: “It’s nice here, isn’t it?” His mother asks. He shrugs.“I heard they have good mackerel.” His father comments, which almost made Haruka engage in conversation. But before he could complete his breath, the same hostess came up to their booth announcing the arrival of the rest of their party. She moved the curtain aside, making way for their new guests.Haruka looks up and he forgets to breathe.
Relationships: Matsuoka Rin/Nanase Haruka
Series: RinHaru Week 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2073357
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31
Collections: Rin & Haru Week





	it's a funny thing

**Author's Note:**

> RinHaru Week 2020, Day 7: Blue + Red Prompt - Water & Cherry Blossoms  
> Arranged Marriage AU, Film/Drama

Nanase Haruka is known as one of the most wanted bachelors of Japan. The power his name alone holds is something not to be reckoned with. The people have given him the nickname "Ice Prince" because even though he's the most wanted bachelor, he's turned down every proposal from women and men of his class. They were nice, sure, but those people didn't appeal to him since only one person ever caught his eye. He didn't bother keeping that a secret either, but the media wanted to ignore that and keep painting the picture of a rich man in search for someone to share those riches with. It annoyed him more than he'd like to admit, but he was always reassured that it didn't matter. 

Matsuoka Rin would always be the one delivering those reassurances and he was grateful. _‘As long as we know the truth, then it doesn’t matter. Our relationship is ours, not theirs.’_ Is what he would always say, complete with a loving smile and a kiss on the tip of Haruka’s nose. The two of them have been together as a couple for a strong three years, and have known each other for about six. The first three years were them pinning so obviously and so openly that everyone except themselves could see that they’re absolutely in love with each other. It was especially painful for their respective best friends, who ended up getting together from trying to get Haruka and Rin together. Because unlike the latter couple, Sousuke and Makoto were upfront with their feelings. 

However, things turned out just fine along the way and Haruka and Rin finally had the balls to confess to each other. At the same time by chance. Sousuke and Makoto breathed a little better, and so did their other friends, once the two announced their relationship. And ever since then, everything felt right in the world. 

Haruka smiled to himself looking at a photo from he and Rin’s first date that hung on the wall of his apartment. Well, he likes to think it’s his and Rin’s, but Rin still goes home from time to time to help his mother with her growing business and helping his sister with whatever else. Which is where he currently is for the weekend and the reason why his (their) bed seems a little bigger and colder than usual. He missed Rin everytime he was away as if they don’t see each other every day. Something about sleeping and waking up next to the love of his life made Haruka’s day a little better. He was about to call Rin when his phone rang before he could even pick it up. Excitedly, he blindly pressed the answer button, thinking it was Rin, but frowned when he heard the wrong voice. 

“Haruka, how are you?” The deep voice asked. 

“Father. I’m fine. What brings this sudden call?” 

“Can’t I ask my only son how he’s doing?” 

“Sure, but you obviously need something if you’re calling at eleven-thirty at night.” 

“Nothing gets past you, huh? Anyway, my lousy assistant failed to notify me to call you earlier, but this is rather urgent.”

Haruka sits up on his bed, hearing the urgency in his father’s voice and makes a sound of acknowledgement, trying to ignore the funny feeling in his gut, making the older man continue.

“You’re almost twenty-three,” Haruka did not like the sound of that, “and you’re working very hard at our company. More capable of running things than I was at your age.” 

“...Get to the point, dad.” 

“I think it’s time for me to hand over the company to you.”

“Are you dying?” 

“Well, no. I’ll still be working, but just as your vice president of the company. I mean, the earlier you start, the earlier you can retire.” 

Haruka hummed in response. He still had a feeling that that wasn’t all his father wanted to say so he asked, “There’s something else, isn’t there?”

“Always so smart, Haruka. But, yes. Along with handing you over the company, there is… an arrangement that must be made to further branch out our assets and what-not. We’re successful, but we still have so much room to grow and there is a small business that I would like us-”

“Dad, the point, please.” Haruka was growing impatient.

“You are just like your mother, gosh.” He says light-heartedly and continues, “I have proposed an arranged marriage. For you with the founder’s child.”

“What?” Haru’s world seemed to go dark and his heart felt like it was shattering.

“It would be beneficial for our and their company in all ways possible. Tying our families would strengthen literally everything for us and them. The world of businesses like ours is competitive and brutal. This arrangement ensures what normal contracts cannot. The other party is more than willing to comply, and I don’t ask much from you, Haruka. You’re the perfect child your mother and I barely deserve and I know this isn’t something to take lightly-”

“Damn right! I’m in a happy relationship, dad. For three years! I can’t just… just throw that away for some business arrangement!” 

He heard his father sigh at the end of the line and could only imagine the guilt his face wore. Haruka and his parents always had a decent relationship. It wasn’t bad, but it wasn’t the best, but still better than some. They just weren’t present enough to really know about Haru’s personal adventures and what not. Not that Haruka would openly tell them unless they asked and vice versa. He was fuming and rarely did he ever cry, but tears were brimming in his eyes because all he thought of was Rin. 

“Haruka… I’m sorry and I never want to take away the freedom you have so this probably sounds like a shit-”

“You think?! I’m not doing it.” 

“It’s for your future, Haruka. We’ll be meeting with them in exactly a week from now. Your mother and I will pick you up at your apartment.” 

And before Haruka could resist any further, his father hung up. Haru seethed and the grip he had on his phone could almost break it. He calls Rin. He needs to tell him that he will not go through with it, even if it means losing everything. 

* * *

Rin was laying down on the couch after a long day of dealing with invoices and employee files from his mother’s business. Paperwork didn’t seem like such a difficult task until there were piles of it around the house. They were greatly understaffed, mostly because they needed to save on labour costs, so things piled up often. Luckily, he’s helped Haruka enough with his paperwork that most of what he did went by in a breeze. Nonetheless, the ache in his neck told him he’s been working for too long. 

He was about to drift off into sleep when his mother came in with two cups of tea. 

“Rin, dear, can we talk?” Her voice was small, almost shy and reluctant. He sat up right away and took the other cup, scooching over to give her space beside him. 

“Yeah, is everything okay?” 

She looked at him sadly and nodded. 

“Are… you sure?” He sets his tea down on the coffee table and takes his mother’s hand instead. 

“Yeah, yeah. I just… You know how I was at a meeting a few days back with some big company?” 

“Yeah. Did that go okay?” 

“It went great, actually. Better than okay. We got a _huge_ business deal with them that would make our lives a lot easier. We’d be able to hire more people, have our own _building_ and just about everything we really need to properly run things.”

“That’s great, mom! Really great. But why do you seem so down about it?”

“There’s… a catch, and admittedly, my idea.”

“What is it?” Rin was feeling nervous as his mother squeezed his hand and looked at the tea as if it held every answer in the world. 

“A marriage to seal the deal.”

“Wh- for you?”

“No…” Rin gulped and his mother continued, “For Gou.”

“No! There is no way!” And without thinking, “I’ll do it instead. Please do not take away Gou’s freedom. Please. I’ll do it, I don’t care, I’ll be fine as long as Gou still has a choice.” 

Miyako’s eyes widened, not expecting Rin to volunteer to take Gou’s place, “Aren’t… aren’t you in a relationship?” She asks quietly. 

“I…” 

And Rin feels like there should be a hole in the ground somewhere to swallow him up. _Haru._ His mind helpfully repeated over and over again. He wasn’t thinking when he said all of that, the only thing in his mind was saving his sister from an arranged marriage, sparing her the misery of having no choice in her future partner. At the same time, his relationship with Haruka was on the line. And maybe he should have forced everyone in his family to have time and meet his boyfriend, but even Haru was busy and their schedules never lined up, preventing them from meeting. But he’s mentioned Haru a bunch of times and his mother would always offer a warm smile along with her non-intrusive questions about the matter. 

“I’ll… I’d rather have me hurt than Gou, mom.” He says, seemingly making up his mind, though reluctant. 

“Sweetie-”

“Just. I’ll do it and that’s that.” 

He doesn’t cry. Instead, he looked down at their clasped hands and thought about how to tell Haru. He doesn’t hear what Miyako says next, only picking up words like ‘next week’ and ‘I’m sorry.’ He barely feels her hug him. He had an empty look in his eyes and barely registered his mother crying. He doesn’t remember when she pulled away and left him in their living room. He doesn’t remember when he even got to his bed, his phone clutched tightly against his chest. 

He needs to call Haru. 

And as if the universe heard him, his phone rings and he answers. 

“Hey.” He says weakly. 

“Rin…” Haruka didn’t sound any better, alarming Rin. 

“Are you okay? You don’t sound good.” 

“You don’t either.” 

“Yeah, well…” Rin sighs, “I… I need to tell you something.” 

“I do too.” 

“I’ll… I’ll go first.” Rin decides to break up with him, right then and there. It’ll be easier if he can make Haruka hate him. And maybe it’ll be easier for him too. He might move on faster if he knows Haruka doesn’t want anything to do with him anymore. It hurts. It really fucking hurts. But it’s something he has to do. For the sake of his family’s future and the promise he made to his late father to take care of his girls, no matter what. 

“Okay.” Haru replies. 

“Let’s break up.” The words felt like venom in Rin’s mouth and his voice was shaking, but he thinks there was enough conviction in it. He hears Haru’s breath hitch and his heart breaks from it. 

“Oh.” He barely squeaks out, “Why? What did-”

“I’m just tired. I’m tired of us.” He lies and he feels sick. 

“Is that your only explanation, Rin? If there’s something wrong, we can fix it.”

“No, Haru. This isn’t something that can be fixed.”

“How do you know that? Tell me, please, Rin.” 

The desperation in Haru’s voice felt like a thousand needles in Rin’s heart. He choked out a silent sob, careful not to let the other hear it. 

“There’s nothing to tell. I just don’t want to be with you anymore.” It hurt so much to say those words. It hurt even more when all he means is the opposite. The silence from the other end was deafening and Rin wasn’t even sure if Haru was still there. He felt like he couldn’t breathe, he felt dizzy and wondered if he maybe made a mistake doing this. He didn’t even ask his mother if she talked to Gou about it. Maybe he should have and maybe the outcome right now would be different.

“Fine.” He heard Haru say after what felt like an eternity. He sounded defeated and angry and hurt. He couldn’t blame him. Rin was probably feeling the same way, if not more. But he kept telling himself that it was easier this way for everyone involved. Rin can take it. 

“Goodbye, Haru.” His voice barely a whisper. He hung up before the other could reply. And suddenly he remembers his belongings that resided in Haru’s apartment. He decides it doesn’t matter and thinks that Haru would just throw them out anyway. Especially when he probably hates him now. 

Rin curled up in his bed, cocooning himself in his blanket, crying himself to sleep. He hoped that the pain wouldn’t last, but he also knew that it’ll take almost an eternity to even begin getting over Nanase Haruka. A lot of things flew over his head that night as he wallowed in his pain and misery, soaking his pillow with tears that bore more pain than bullets would cause. 

* * *

_“There’s nothing to tell. I just don’t want to be with you anymore.”_

Haruka could’ve sworn that things were okay between them. He could feel his world crumble around him as soon as he heard Rin say those god-awful combinations of words. He never thought he’d even hear him say things like that. Here Haru was, ready to give up everything for Rin just so that he could stay with him. He didn’t even get a chance to tell him that. Maybe he didn’t love Rin enough. Or maybe Rin didn’t feel like Haruka was enough. And before he could spiral into a void of self-doubt, anger washed over him and decided to go on with the arranged marriage. There was no point in saying no to it anyway. Not when Rin himself decided that he’s had enough. Enough of them. Enough of Haru. 

Regardless, his heart felt like it was being squeezed by the iron maiden until it was no longer tangible. 

“Fine.” He answers finally. 

Haruka barely made out Rin’s goodbye and only heard the beep of an ending phone call. His vision was blurry from the tears that gathered. So he blinks and lets them fall. He sends a quick text to his father telling him he agrees, but he barely registers himself do so. It felt like he was having an out of body experience in the worst ways possible. He was crying, he knew that much, but he felt numb and empty. He felt like a shell of a person who’s lost all meaning in their life. 

And technically, he did. 

He curls up in his bed, facing the picture that hung on his wall. The same one he was fondly remembering earlier that now pierces his heart, twisting itself in pain as the happy memory becomes bitter. He pulls his duvet over his head, isolating himself from the outside and falls asleep that way. Numbness and bitterness in his heart looming over him as he did. He hoped this was all a nightmare and that he’ll wake up the next day with Rin poking his cheek awake like he always does. 

Did. 

Past tense… Right. 

Haruka woke up cold despite the duvet wrapped around him protectively. He woke up alone. He didn’t have a nightmare. It was all real and suddenly, reality is more of a nightmare. He calls in sick for work and stays in bed to sulk. He wasn’t in the mood to do anything because he felt numb and it was like all his limbs were taken away. His plan so far was working until violent knocks on the door forced him out of his cocoon. He hoped it was Rin but also knew that when he decides on something, he won’t change his mind. 

He padded over to the front door, opening it begrudgingly once he got there. He expected Makoto, so he was surprised to find Sousuke standing there. 

“You look like shit.” Sousuke greeted. 

Haruka was about to close the door, but Sousuke forced himself in. 

“Why are you here?” Haru asked. 

“Makoto wanted me to bring you these because he is very busy today and I am a good boyfriend.” Sousuke walked past Haruka as he talked, setting down a bag filled with goods on the kitchen counter. “Where’s Rin?” 

Haru flinched at that as he followed Sousuke into the kitchen and hoped he didn’t notice. But he did. That bastard. 

“Did you guys fight? Is that why you look like crap?” 

Haru wasn’t in the mood to banter so he glared instead. Sousuke raised his hands defensively. 

“Look, I rarely ever see you so… uncomposed and well… _that_.” Sousuke gestured at Haruka, “If it was Rin being stubborn, I wouldn’t mind talking to him.” 

Haru chuckled bitterly, “I don’t think this is something he’ll be talked out of.” 

“...Haru, what happened?” Sousuke squints at him, as if trying to see if he can figure out the answer to his question just by looking at Haru. The subject of the matter decided there’s no use in lying since Rin will probably tell Sousuke at some point anyway, so he answers honestly.

“Rin broke up with me.” 

Sousuke blinks, “What?” 

“Don’t make me say it again.” 

“No, no. I heard you. I just… I don’t… What? Why?”

Haru sighs, “He says he just doesn’t want to be with me anymore. Says he’s tired.”

Sousuke steadies himself on the counter, staring at the marble like it was a puzzle, “No… no, that… That can’t be right.” 

“Yeah, well. It’s what happened and that’s the only explanation he gave, nor did he even let me say anything.”

Obviously Sousuke knew Haru wouldn’t joke about this. His appearance alone confirmed everything enough. But he still couldn’t wrap his head around the news since Rin was lovingly talking about Haru just yesterday morning. 

“I’ll talk to him.” 

“And say what? This has nothing to do with you anyway.” 

“My best friend is being a dumbass, so in some way, it concerns me. Besides, Makoto will probably come rushing here too once he hears what happened.” 

“Either way, you won’t change his mind. Whatever prompted him to end things is probably my fault and I’m just stupid and don’t deserve Rin anyway.” 

Sousuke was taken aback. This was not the Haru he knew and it unnerved him greatly. 

“Nanase-”

“Don’t bother. My father has an arranged marriage set up for me which I agreed to after last night since there’s no point. I was going to tell Rin and was ready to give everything up. But here I am.” 

“What the fuck?” 

“Thanks for summarizing my feelings the past twelve or so hours. And look, I appreciate you bringing things and taking the brunt of the morning after chaos, but I want to be alone right now.” 

Haruka didn’t even wait for the other to reply as he pushed Sousuke towards the door. The latter was speechless, still trying to wrap his head around everything that just happened and realized that was the most conversation he made with Haru this year. But all too soon, he was outside the apartment and heard the door lock behind him. He texted Makoto a quick summary of what happened before rushing to his car and going to the one place he probably shouldn’t be.

* * *

Haru sighed deeply once he shoved Sousuke out. He went straight to the bathroom and drew himself a bath, sinking into the water as soon as there was enough to soak him. He grabbed his phone from the side of the tub and saw several missed calls from Makoto and a text from his father indicating the time he’s to be picked up next week. He hoped to see a notification from Rin apologizing, but found nothing. He looked at his wallpaper and his heart clenched. It was a photo that Makoto took of him and Rin last Christmas in the middle of a skating rink in Hokkaido. They were hugging each other tightly, foreheads against each other. Rin wore a large grin that reached his closed eyes, a slight blush on his cheeks and nose from the cold. Haru had a small smile, his eyes open, looking lovingly at Rin. 

He locked his phone and tossed it carelessly onto the bathroom floor, damages be damned. He sinks lower into the water and closes his eyes, hoping to clear his mind somewhat. But all he can think of is Rin. 

His head is plagued with memories of their dates, their awkward firsts, their little moments together, everything. Just everything to do with Rin. _Rin. Rin. Rin._

He hopped out of the tub. He needed a distraction. 

He quickly gets dressed and goes to work, despite his “sick day.” He decides to distract himself with work and plans on drowning in it until all he can think about are marketing strategies, accounting, negotiations, and whatever the fuck else he has to get used to if he was going to inherit the damn company. 

And it works. Somewhat. 

But that’s better than nothing.

* * *

Rin stood in front of his mirror, wondering if he’s dressed well enough for whoever his future spouse will be. He didn’t bother asking his mother for the details about who it was because whoever it may be, it’s still not Haru. So, he did another turn and decided that whatever he’s wearing is fine. He was wearing a black turtleneck with grey, slim-fit chinos that did his ass wonders, a black blazer and black dress shoes. He wore a silver chain that contrasted against his turtleneck. For a moment, he forgot where the chain came from as he put it on, tidying up his hair after.

The past week for Rin has been _rough_. The day after he broke up with Haru, Sousuke showed up at his door asking him if he’s out of his mind. He decided not to tell him the full details since he knows he’d tell Makoto and Makoto would tell Haru, and he can’t have that. So he lied and said that he was simply tired and didn’t want to be in a relationship anymore. Sousuke looked like he was going to go insane. His usual calm exterior was replaced with confused anger. But Rin took it all.

In the end, Sousuke just hugged him and ultimately supported Rin despite the lack of details. He was thankful, but it also hurt him to lie to his best friend too. 

The next following days consisted of paperwork, crying, more paperwork, more crying, questioning his life choices, even more paperwork, and losing sleep from thinking about what ifs and alternate universes where his life wouldn’t be this way. His mother was concerned but he assured her that he’s fine and that he’s simply stressed out and nervous about the meeting. 

Miyako decided then to go shopping for new outfits that Rin could wear and brought Gou along with them. They had a nice time then, and Rin, for a moment, forgot all the problems that weighed on his shoulders. It was rare for the three of them to have proper family time and the smiles on the Matsuoka women’s faces made Rin’s sacrifice _almost_ worth it. But that didn’t mean he didn’t miss Haruka. 

God he misses Haruka. Everytime he wasn’t occupied by something, he missed him. The smile he showed specifically for Rin, his voice, his touches, his stupid obsessions with weird things, his damn mackerel dishes, his eyes. Him. Haru. He missed all of Nanase Haruka. 

He had to get rid of his social media since the “Ice Prince of Japan” occupied most of the news outlets and advertisements. (Rin missed seeing the headline about him being engaged.)

It was an exhausting week in all aspects and he’s barely hanging on to his sanity for this damn meeting that flipped his life around. 

He sighs and goes out of his room and finds his mother waiting on their couch, all dressed up. She looked beautiful and he couldn’t help but smile. He was happy for her. He was happy that she was finally getting everything she deserved after all that she’s been through. He admired her just as much as he admired his father, if not more. And despite the pain he’s going through, he knew he’d make the same decision for the sake of his family if given the choice again. (Though he hoped he wouldn’t have to or had to in the first place.) 

“Are you ready?” She asked him softly. 

He simply nodded, afraid that his voice would betray his answer. 

And so they set off to the meeting that would change their lives one way or another. 

* * *

Haruka sat begrudgingly in the back of his parents’ expensive car of the month and looked out the window. He shifted uncomfortably in his seat and adjusted his navy blue blazer. He wore a black v-neck under, a silver chain hanging from his neck. He tapped his fingers impatiently on his black skinny jeans, while his foot clad in black ankle boots tapped on the floor. His parents had commented how his outfit really made his eyes pop, his mother giving him a thumbs up and he rolled his eyes. 

The past week had just been work, work and more work. He didn’t really have time to think about anything else, which was his plan the whole time, but _god_ , he was exhausted. His parents were surprised to see him take initiative in _doing_ things around the company and insisted that he didn’t have to just yet. But Nanase Haruka is a stubborn man and does as he pleases so they let him. Makoto dropped by a few times to make sure he was eating and didn’t pry about his feelings. At first he did, but he knew Haru better than that and decided to just be there for him in the end. 

And now, he and his parents were on their way to the long-anticipated meeting with the future of their company and of course, Haruka’s future spouse. 

He couldn’t be bothered to ask about the person at all since they weren’t Rin, so he didn’t really care. Whoever it was, he was stuck with them and that was that. Soon, he felt the car slow down as it turned into the parking lot of a lavish restaurant that probably cost a few kidneys just for water. It repulsed him. He was used to these settings of course, and most didn’t really bother him. Maybe it’s because of what’s about to take place that the restaurant is offending him greatly. 

“We’re here.” His mother said cooly. The three of them hop out of the car and make their way into the restaurant. They were immediately greeted by the hostess and led them to their private booth. They were there first, seated on the velvet, half-circle bench that curved around the table, covered in white cloth, centred with camellias and candles. The menus were neatly organized on the surface, golden calligraphy decorating it. It was dim in their booth, but well-lit enough to see properly. His parents sat on the inside while he sat on the edge (just in case he has an “emergency” and is ready for a quick exit.) 

He scanned the menu as soon as they were seated and closed it as soon as he saw the word “mackerel.” 

“Haruka.” His mother called, he looks up, his blue eyes locking with similar ones. 

“Thank you.” She simply said. He simply nodded, not really wanting to hear anymore of the gratitude his parents are trying to show in exchange for the freedom he so cherishes. 

“I’m really proud of you, son.” His father says genuinely. And for a moment, Haruka is a child again, his father saying the same thing whenever he accomplished something, big or small. For that moment, he felt like he made the right decision. 

But moments are fleeting and so was that feeling. 

A waitress comes by and offers a round of water while his parents order an expensive bottle of red wine. He stares at the condensation that dripped on the side of his glass like it was the most interesting thing in the world. 

“It’s nice here, isn’t it?” His mother asks. He shrugs. 

“I heard they have good mackerel.” His father comments, which _almost_ made Haruka engage in conversation. But before he could complete his breath, the same hostess came up to their booth announcing the arrival of the rest of their party. She moved the curtain aside, making way for their new guests. 

Haruka looks up and he forgets to breathe.

* * *

Some say that when you see the love of your life, the world stops momentarily, giving you time to take in the phenomenon of meeting the person you spend the rest of your life with. 

But no one really talked about seeing the love of your life for the first time, a second time. And maybe no one was ever able to because they weren’t stupid and actually talked things through. Or, it was too surreal that no words can comprehend the feeling that comes with it. 

“Haru?” 

“Rin…” 

Their names came out quietly, but seemed so loud to the two of them. Haruka stood up abruptly and in front of Rin. They stare at each other, as if not believing what they’re seeing. Suddenly, the restaurant doesn’t seem so repulsive to Haruka. The things around Rin seemed more welcoming and warm. It made him feel at peace despite his wildly beating heart. He took a tentative step forward while Rin did the same. 

  
They could vaguely hear movement behind them as Miyako sat down, quietly observing their interaction with the Nanases. The carmine gaze that locked with azure had glossed over and shined. 

Both of them seemed to forget where they are and crash themselves into each other, holding on like their life depended on it. Haru buried his face into the crook of Rin’s neck like he always does and felt like he was home. Rin inhaled the familiar scent on Haru’s hair, making his heart burst with adoration. 

Rin couldn’t hold in his cries and choked out a sob against Haru’s head, the latter gripping onto Rin that his knuckles were almost white. Their parents watched with amused confusion and took tentative sips of their water. If someone handed them popcorn, they’d be eating it by now. 

Haru’s father clears his throat awkwardly in an attempt to gain the attention of the two who are trying to meld into one. It seemed to work because the two of them pull away and are snapped back into reality. Rin hurriedly wipes his tears away, while Haru straightens his and Rin’s clothes out. A habit he never broke out of. 

“It um… It seems you both are more than well-acquainted.” Haru’s father says, lost as to what else to say.

The two awkwardly sit across one another and beside their mothers who look at them curiously. Something in Miyako’s mind clicks as she gasps, everyone’s attention to her.

“Rin, was he the one you were seeing?” She asked. 

“I… Yeah, this is… Haru. I guess I kind of forgot to mention his full name…?” 

“Oh my god.” Haruka’s mother breathes out. 

“Did you guys… break up for this?” Miyako asked. 

The two nodded and guilt overcame the other three. Realization hits them as they think back to how their sons have thrown themselves into work and distractions, piecing together the odd behaviour and whatnot. A string of apologies from the adults were let out, but the two reassured them it’s fine and that they should have communicated with each other more. Rin took that opportunity to apologize to Haruka since he was the one that didn’t explain and didn’t let Haru speak on the matter; which in turn got him a lecture from his mother about communication and honesty. 

The five of them got acquainted and asked the other two about their relationship, even pointing out their matching chains that they’ve subconsciously wore. From when they met, how it started and how they never really kept it a secret. Their parents then apologized for not having enough time to just _be_ parents and be a family for once, without business talk or inheritance or whatever since the week’s hardships on Rin and Haru could have been avoided. But everyone agrees that they’re all at fault to an extent and should have gotten to know each other better before jumping to these sorts of arrangements. 

The pair’s parents were happy for them and thanked all higher beings above that a crazy coincidence saved them from further pain and misery. They then mentioned how it’ll make wedding planning easier while Rin grumbles about a ruined proposal, making everyone at the table laugh light-heartedly, Haru’s father even going as far as apologizing about it. The rest of the dinner went well and things seemed to fall into place. Haru and Rin couldn’t keep their eyes off each other, playing footsies under the table, Haru accidentally kicking his mother once or twice. 

The dinner ends and Rin goes home with Haruka. 

* * *

The door to Haruka’s apartment swings open as the pair blindly walk in, lips locked in a feverish kiss that’s been long overdue. Their hands roamed each other’s bodies desperately, mapping out the places they’ve already memorized. They kicked their shoes off and threw their jackets onto the floor while their lips went everywhere they could reach. Haruka pulls away first. 

“Wait.” He says, Rin letting out a whine he didn’t mean to. “Wait here.” 

Without question, Rin nods and watches as Haru disappears into the room. He took the time to look around and noticed how nothing changed at all. Their pictures still decorated the walls and filled the frames that hung there. It made his heart clench and vowed to make it up to Haru in any way he can. And soon enough, Haruka reappears beside him in the middle of the living room. 

“Rin…” He kneels on one knee and Rin brings his hand over his mouth, “I didn’t bother taking down our photos or getting rid of your stuff here because this is still _our_ home. We made a home out of it and I really was determined to get you back one way or another. I had every plan of making a dramatic walk out and everything for the dinner.” 

Rin chuckles and Haru continues, “You’re the only one I want to be with, Rin. There’s no one else I can see a future with. And I know we pretty much have a date for the wedding already, but I still want to give you the proposal you always wanted, albeit, not one you probably dreamed of. So, Matsuoka Rin, will you marry me?” 

Haruka brings out a tiny, red, velvet box from behind his back, opening it to reveal a silver band engraved with cherry blossoms on the inside. Rin kneels in front of him and brings Haru into a tight hug. He felt him nod against his shoulder, tears starting to seep through his shirt. 

Haru pulls himself away slightly to look at Rin because he just missed him so much. He brings a free hand up to cup his face, wiping away a stray tear with his thumb and kisses him softly. It doesn’t last long though and he brings the ring up to Rin’s left hand, sliding it onto his ring finger and kisses it. The two of them stand up and hold each other close, swaying to the music of their beating hearts in the middle of their otherwise quiet living room. They slow dance in the dimness of the room, simply enjoying the other’s company that they’ve been deprived of for a week. No further words were exchanged that night, letting their actions speak for them. 

Every kiss, an apology, every touch saying _‘I miss you,’_ every breath saying _‘I love you.’_

And through the night, they indulge themselves in each other, making up for time lost, conveying their emotions through slow movements, gentle touches, and soft kisses. 

* * *

**_-Months later-_ **

* * *

Friends and families were scattered around on the seats of the venue, all dressed in their best clothing. The faux cherry blossom trees decorated the interior, the aisle filled with a shallow pool of water that had scattered pink petals floating on the surface. Haruka stood at the end of the aisle, his anticipation rising as the song changed to his and Rin’s song. Makoto was beside him and gave his shoulder a reassuring squeeze. Sousuke and Gou stood opposite of them and gave subtle thumbs up. His parents sat at the front, his mother already in tears and his father never looked prouder. The rest of his friends were in the rows behind, happiness evident on their faces. 

The cool water below Haru helped him with his nerves and took a deep breath, only for it to fall short as soon as he saw his groom turn the corner with his mother on his side. Rin looked absolutely stunning, clad in a white suit that matched his. Gold embroidery decorated the lapels, his red tie contrasting against the white, opposite of Haruka’s blue bowtie. His hair was tied back in a small ponytail, allowing his features to really show. He walks slowly towards him and watches him squeeze his mother’s hand. A single tear ran down his cheek and it took everything in Haru’s power not to walk up to him and wipe it away. 

Soon enough, he hugged Miyako, Haru following suit. And then, they stood in front of each other, happiness overflowing from both of them as they took hold of each other’s hands. 

“Hey.”

“Hi.”

Rin sniffled and Sousuke snorted behind him. Rin glared and his best friend feigned innocence until he felt Makoto’s burning glare on him. Haru chuckled and looked at Rin like he was the only one in the room. 

The ceremony starts and Haru couldn't help but think about how fate is a funny thing, in that, this "arranged marriage" almost ruined them, only for it to turn around and find themselves being set up for each other. So he smiles fondly at the love of his life as they exchange their vows through their tears (Haru surprisingly crying more than Rin,) and the officiator announces the newlyweds. 

“You may now kiss your partner.” 

Without missing a beat, a repeat of their first kiss happens as they tilt their head to the same side from being too giddy and not thinking, making them bump noses and foreheads. Light-hearted chuckles echoed around the venue while the two of them were laughing harder than they probably should. The officiator cleared their throat, recovering from their own chuckles. 

“Let’s try that again. You may now kiss your partner.”

And they do, this time properly, fitting like a puzzle as their lips met in a soft kiss that sealed the promise of their forever. They could barely hear the cheers of their friends and family, barely acknowledging the clicks of the cameras until they pulled away, leaning their foreheads together. 

“I love you.” Rin says, voice barely above a whisper, but Haruka heard it loud and clear. 

“And I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> My [Twitter](https://twitter.com/SOUM4KI)
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> also, don't mind the plotholes,,,, just,,, just go with it okay  
> also part 2, sorry if there's any mistakes, it was like 3am  
> also part 3, i didnt think it'd end up being this long so you might find some stuff a bit rushed sjfhlksjad  
> anyway, hope you all enjoyed :3


End file.
